The Mortal Son: Rise of Rounin
by Echelon8394
Summary: What happens before Age of Ultron and I will only start the chapters of AOU when everyone has seen it. After marriage, Lucas is helping Addie in finding her missing uncle and aunt, her father's younger twin siblings in which Lucas will find after helping The Avengers. Will Addie's aunt and uncle return in time before Addie's grandmother's time is up?
1. Introductory of Characters

**(What I'm going to do is that I won't post anything that would contain spoilers to AOU. Until AOU has premiered to the entire world, this fanfic will only tell what happens before AOU)**

Mortal Son: Rise of Rounin

Introductory of Characters (OC):

Name: Lucas Darcy Riley Milligan/Lokison

Age: 29

Hair colour: Jet Black

Eye colour: Emerald Green (turn red when transform into his Jötunn form)

Height: 6' 1"

Occupation: NYPD detective

Affiliation: Rounin (member – President 14th Division), NYPD (detective), SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, X-Men and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Siblings(s): Sleipnir (eldest stepbrother), Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hela (mother: Angrboða), Vali and Narfi (Mother: Sigyn)

Father: Loki Laufeyson – God of Mischief and Lies

Mother: Aidan Milligan (Occupation: NYPD detective, perished during 9/11)

History: born without a father, he was raised by his mother until her death during 9/11 incident, where Aidan was trapped underneath WTC as she tried to save the people in it. He was raised by his godfather, Detective Donald Flack, Junior and he spent his weekends and summers at Xavier's Institute in order to learn to control his power. Lucas met his wife, Adelaide Mitchell, a mutant who can absorb other mutants' powers like her father and grandmother, after the New York invasion, which he found out Loki is his father. Adelaide's grandfather is none other than Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto. After earning the trust of Aaron P. Aerosons, he was elected as President of Rounin's 14th Division, while the other 13th Divisions went under, despite having day jobs. Helps clearing Edina's name after he spills out all 14th Division's members past to Jax Teller, in hoping Jax would not judge his friends. "You don't know what we've been through, Teller. Our shit is just as messed up as yours. We're not perfect and neither are you" – Lucas to Jax during one argument at 14th Division bar in Brooklyn.

Tattoo(s): Adelaide (on his chest where the heart is), Erik Magnus (around his right wrist), RXIV (on right arm, nearby the shoulder)

Children: Erik Magnus Milligan (mother: Adelaide Milligan, nee. Mitchell)

* * *

Name: Neko Takashi

Age: 26

Hair colour: Dark Brown

Eye colour: Dark Brown

Height: 5' 7"

Occupation: STRIKE Captain (SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division)

Affiliation: SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; Rounin (member – 14th Division), X-Men and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Sibling(s): none

Father: Minato Takashi (occupation: SHIELD field operative)

Mother: Melissa Smith (occupation: HYDRA senior field operative)

History: Left at the footsteps of Xavier's Institute, Neko is raised there, later knowing that her mother is a HYDRA agent, who double crossed her husband and pushed him to his death. After military, she joined SHIELD and is put under Brock Rumlow, one of the top STRIKE captain. When HYDRA resurfaces, Neko helped Captain Rogers to take down the three Hellicarriers. In the midst of the war, she attracted the attention of Winter Soldier, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes and also, her best friend, Jack Rollins, STRIKE operative, who posed as a spy within HYDRA. Jack sacrifices his life, shot by Rumlow to buy time, extracting Skye and Coulson, and he died in Neko's arms, before that confessing his love to her. Although Bucky betrayed her under the brainwash influence, in the end, he took a bullet for her. Neko has been helping him settling in the society, especially with his left metal arm and trying to convince him to talk to Captain Rogers. Neko joined Rounin at Lucas's request.

Tattoo(s): RIP Jack (honouring her best friend, right arm), snowflakes (spiraling downwards left arm) and a red star on top of left arm – for Bucky, SHIELD logo (between shoulder blades), RXIV (back of the neck)

Children: none (currently)

* * *

(*slight crossover from Gossip Girl*)

Name: Charles Flynn Reagan

Age: 29

Hair colour: Dark Brown

Eye colour: Sky Blue

Height: 5' 10"

Occupation: NYPD detective

Affiliation: Rounin (member – Secretary 14th Division) and SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division

Sibling(s): none

Father: Carter Baizen (occupation: CEO of Baizen Enterprise)

Mother: Charlotte Reagan (occupation: NYPD detective, Rounin member – Secretary 13th Division)

History: Abandoned while still in his mother's womb, Charles Flynn struggles in the world of Upper East Side. Like his mother, he is a Reagan at heart. Charles Flynn grew alongside Henry Bass and fell in love with Henry's sister, Charlotte Bass, daughter to his godfather Charles "Chuck" Bass, but their relationship is cut off short when she dumps him on a rainy Valentine's Day for another wealthier man. Charles Flynn was devastated and was struck down with pneumonia; nevertheless, found a new love – Lucy Messer, daughter to his senior officer at NYPD, Det. Danny Messer, who is also one of his mother's friends. Charles Flynn finally lashes out to the UES when Mayor Nate Archibald plans to support Warren Worthington Jr. in curing mutants, where Charles Flynn states to Archibald, who is also his godfather, "Their powers are gift from God. Who are we to take it away or diminish it? They take it because you humans discriminate them. Peace my ass". Charles Flynn cut off his connection to UES and patch into Rounin 14th Division and marries Lucy.

Tattoo(s): Lucy – Daniel (across his chest), RXIV (hidden underneath the left arm)

Children: Daniel Charles Reagan (mother: Lucy Reagan, nee. Messer)

* * *

Name: Adelaide "Addie" Mitchell

Age: 27

Hair colour: Fiery Red

Eye colour: Sea Blue

Height: 5' 5"

Occupation: Housewife

Affiliation: SHIELD – Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; Rounin, X-Men and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Sibling(s): none

Father: Magnus Mitchell-Lehnsherr (Occupation: Owner of Mitchell Diner)

Mother: Mirwana Lehnsherr, nee. Kenneth (Occupation: Pastry Chef at Mitchell Diner)

History: Granddaughter of the infamous Magneto, Addie grows up love and with his father and grandmother's help whom she shares similar power, she learns to blend in within the normal people. Met Lucas during a conflict, her relationship with him grows until her marriage to the son of Loki and the birth of their son, Erik Magnus. She is still in the search of her father's older siblings, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, who volunteered for Strucker's experiment at Sokovia.

Tattoo(s): none

Children: Erik Magnus Milligan (father: Lucas Darcy Riley Milligan/Lokison)

* * *

Other Characters – will make short and temporary appearance from time to time/be permanent if I see it fit (OC):

Emrys Godric Northman (slight crossover from True Blood)

Vice President of 14th Division Rounin

Half vampire, quarter human and quarter witch/wizard – descendent of Merlin

Brooke Emma Street

14th Division bomb expert

Single mother (a son) and captain of one of NYPD's bomb squad

Dr. Edina Skye

Pediatrician doctor (she hates working with adult patients)

Mother of twin girls – one loves to draw and read while the other loves to wear her dinosaur costume and pretends to be one.

Det. Andronicus "Andy" Willis (slight crossover from Hawaii Five-0)

Representative of 14th Division at Hawaii

Rumored to be the descendent of Ares, Greek God of War and rumored to have Ares's War Hammer as his weapon.

Sophie Jane Carlisle (slight crossover from Percy Jackson)

Daughter of Apollo, residing at Camp Half-Blood

Another medic for 14th Division

Serafiem "Seraf" Hawkins

Son of the President of Rounin 13th Division – Luna

Have the power of water and ice

****I WILL NOT INCLUDE THE CHARACTERS OF THE CROSSOVERS. I'LL PROBABLY MENTION THEM, BUT THEY WILL NOT MAKE AN APPEARANCE UNLESS I SEE IT FIT FOR THEM TO JUST POP OUT EVERY NOW AND THEN****


	2. Chapter 1

**(I'll probably alter a few things from my original The Mortal Son fanfic based on the first Avengers movie and alter a little about the Maximoff's twin)**

Chapter 1

Lucas got up from his bed and stretched. He turned his attention to his side, where his pregnant wife, Adelaide Mitchell-Milligan or Addie for short was still asleep. The watch showed was only 4 am in the morning. It was too early to go in for work. Ever since the Chitauri attack, he couldn't sleep well as he used to. He remembered Captain America giving out orders to make a perimeter, but Lucas didn't follow his fellow NYPD officers and helped the Avengers when he saw a Chitauri was about to stab Captain America from the back.

He was by Captain Flack after his mother's death during 9/11 and learned at Xavier's Institute to control his power and, in order to be able to accept into society, he hid his powers, which no one can explain what. Even the late Professor Xavier couldn't explain why he can turn his skin blue, his green eyes to red and have magical powers…, until the Chitauri attack. He turned himself blue because he knew his other self can give him strength. Thor only approached him after the attack was over.

Then, SHIELD came along. They questioned him, but thankfully, Storm, one of the X-Men came just in time because if he was to answer alone, he knew he couldn't. Thor burst in and told the director, Nick Fury, "He's a half frost giant. The only logical answer to it is that my brother had fathered him". Lucas couldn't believe it. He never knew his father and his mother, the late Det. Aidan Milligan didn't even mention who his father was, but it was probably the only logical explanation.

"How?", Lucas asked Thor after SHIELD released him from custody on that day.

Thor shrugged and said, "My brother has his secret ways in and out of Asgard and into other parts of the Nine Realms. Fret not, Lucas, if you need me, you can always call for me. You're my brother's son and that makes you family". Then, Thor returned to Asgard.

Lucas met Addie after the battle with Pyro, who escaped from prison. Her grandmother, Helen Mitchell was one of the earliest members of X-Men and among the oldest friends of Professor Xavier. She didn't know much of her grandfather because her father had said that it pained Helen to talk about him. Addie has the power of absorbing other people's power. Same goes to Helen and Addie's father, Magnus Mitchell.

Magnus has twin younger siblings, who were also mutants, named Pietro and Wanda. Pietro has the ability of superhuman speed and Wanda has the ability of probability manipulation, reality alteration and chaos magic, but they were taken when they were children. Magnus was young, but he understands the devastation of his mother's heart when she lost her children. The Mitchells' owned a café in Louisiana, but usually it's just Magnus and his wife, Mirwana around. Helen got sick in later life and now, only stays in bed when she's tired. Other than that, she would be in her rocking chair – sowing, reading or just stare outside, wondering where her twin children are right now.

After his performance in the battlefield, Lucas was appointed to be a part of Rounin and became the President of 14th Division. Under his wings are the vampire king from Texas named Emrys Godric Northman, a descendent of Merlin who became his Vice President, his fellow NYPD detectives Charlie Reagan and Brooke Street, the muscles of the team.

In addition to that, 14th Division has recruited Dr. Edina Skye, whose father was the Vice President of 4th Division. Now, Edina's older brother, Edmund holds his father's old position after his death.

Sophie Jane Carlisle, another medic for the team is the daughter of Apollo, who resides at Camp Half-Blood at Long Island, and Andronicus Elpis Dike Willis or Andy for short, is rumored to be the descendent of Ares and he uses a staff that turns into a hammer, in which is also a rumor that the hammer is the War Hammer of Ares. Andy is a representative for 14th Division in Hawaii

Captain Flack's sons, James and Jamie join in as well as an agent of SHIELD name Neko Takashi, who returns after the death of her friend. Now, she's helping Captain America in search of Bucky Barnes.

Serafiem Hawkins or Seraf is the son of one of the most powerful Rounin, Luna the President of 13th Division. Born as a weak water dragon, he later fell into an ice lake and re-emerge with the power of water and ice and his weak heritage was no longer a curse to him in battle.

Lucas is granted his own team, which among them are Brooke and Charlie. By day, he and his team fight on the side of the law and at night, they're vigilantes – fighting to keep the streets safe from harm.

Their base for grouping is a bar/diner owned by a friend of theirs named Wolfram Wayne and his wife, Rose. Lucas takes pride in vowing to keep New York city safe from harm.

Occasionally, Lucas helps out the Avengers and he visits the Avengers Tower from time to time when he's summoned to help. Despite who he is, he has grown close to the Avengers and they've begin to trust him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Lucas arrives to the precinct and finds Charlie, chin on his hand as he boringly stare at his computer. Lucas playfully slaps Charlie's head. Lucas laughs as Charlie groans in pain.

"That is so not funny", Charlie glares at his friend, "You're lucky you're the captain and president…, and have magic". Lucas stops laughing and shakes his head.

"What are you doing? Paper work?", he asks. Charlie turns his monitor to Lucas.

"Little Danny is turning one and I can't choose between the shape sorter thingy or a wagon", says Charlie.

"Have you talk to Lucy?", asks Lucas.

"She can't even decide herself", says Charlie. Before the boys could say more, Brooke arrives, fully suited in her bomb Kevlar vest.

"You two coming?", she asks. This is their everyday job, fighting crimes day and night, as NYPD and Rounin.

"Location?", Lucas asks as he straps his gun to its holster.

"Charlie might hate it", says Brooke, "It's at The Empire and the bomber is holding Charlie's ex-girlfriend's boyfriend hostage".

"I get if you want to sit this one out", says Lucas as the trio arrive at the car.

"I wanna go, but you do the talking", says Charlie before hopping in. As they arrive, the hotel is surrounded by police officers, Brooke's bomb squad unit and the media. The trio spot the hotel owner, Chuck Bass – Charlie's godfather.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?", asks Brooke.

"After I cut off ties with them, when they asked me to support Worthington's cure for mutant", says Charlie.

"He's been asking whether Det. Charles Flynn Reagan is working on this case", says Brooke.

"I'll monitor the camera surveillance with the Flack boys", says Charlie, changing the subject.

"I'll go negotiating with Brooke", says Lucas before they split ways. Brooke and Lucas are quickly ushered to the front line.

"Please, my daughter is in there", says Chuck.

"We'll do everything in our power to stop him, Mr. Bass", says Brooke.

Then, a woman comes running with a younger version of Chuck behind her, but some police officers stop them. "It's ok, they're my wife and son", says Chuck. Chuck's son, Henry recognizes Lucas, but he doesn't want to interrupt Lucas by asking where Charlie is.

"So how to do this?", asks Brooke.

"If Charlie agrees to snoop through the back door with me while you pretend to negotiate, I bet that could work", says Lucas, "Stall him whatever it takes. Just buy us some time". Lucas walks back to the mobile command station and spots Charlie, searching for the perpetrator.

"If you're asking me to negotiate, hell to the no", says Charlie.

"My plan is that we sneak in through the back door and surprise them", says Lucas, "You know the hotel inside out, it'll be easier".

Charlie sighs. The last thing he wants is to encounter the people from his past, but nevertheless, he agrees it's for the best. Lucas and Charlie suit up in their Kevlar vest and drive towards the back of the hotel.

"Alright boys, how many of them are there?", asks Lucas through the com.

"One at the back door with your everyday rifle", says Jamie, "The leader and three of his minions".

"Godspeed boys", says James.

Lucas and Charlie peeks through the top of the wall and Lucas uses his magic to make the guard falls asleep. The guard sleeps and Lucas, using his magic, lifts the guard away towards outside the compound to a unit standing by. Then, Lucas and Charlie jump over and open the back door. The head chef recognizes Charlie and is about to say a word when Charlie tells him to keep quiet.

The two of them maneuver their way towards the main lobby and hide themselves behind the reception counter. "Ok, how do we get to them?", Charlie whispers. Lucas uses the same magic to defuse the other three.

"Easy targets", says Lucas, quietly.

"Why can't you do the same with the leader?", Charlie complains, quietly.

"Because if the bomb touches the ground, this place with us will become Mini Ground Zero", says Brooke through the com. The two jump over the counter and take aim.

"NYPD, put the gun and the guy down!", says Lucas. The guy, wearing a bomb vest, quickly disposes of the hostage and turns around.

"The son of Loki! You don't look much like a god", says the guy.

"Trust me, pal, you don't want to see him in that form", says Charlie, but he suddenly feels cold shiver running down his spine. Charlie turns to see Lucas, already transformed into his Jötunn form. "Bad luck for you, buddy", says Charlie as he immediately drops his gun.

Lucas freezes the bomber and changes back to his human form. "That went well", says Lucas. He opens the door and before anyone could shoot, he waves out his hand. Brooke and her men rush in and quickly transfer the bomber back to the precinct. Charlie picks up his gun and sees his old flame, Charlotte Bass being escorted by one police officer towards her family.

"You still love her?", asks Lucas.

"If I do, where the heck do Lucy and Little Danny fit in?", says Charlie and Lucas simply laugh before walking out. Charlie and Lucas are removing their Kevlar when Charlotte approaches them.

"Thanks, Charlie", says Charlotte.

"It's our duty to serve and protect, nothing more", says Charlie, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you still mad at me?", she asks and Charlie gives her his everyday annoyed look before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I have buried Upper East Side six feet deep beneath the ground, including you", says Charlie and Charlotte runs back to her family, crying.

"That's harsh", says Brooke, joining them.

"Which is harsher, what I just said or pneumonia?", says Charlie.

"At least be nice", says Henry, walking up towards Charlie. He is about to grab Charlie's collar when Brooke aims her electric baton, gift from Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD, at the Bass heir.

"Careful, boy…, you may be the blue blood of Upper East Side, but that doesn't make you an exception to become my baton's next victim", says Brooke with a menacing smile.

"I'd back away if I were you", says Lucas, "Never mess with NYPD's Queen of Bombs or you may end up in pieces".

"This isn't over, Reagan", says Henry, "We used to be friends and I don't want us to be enemies".

"I am the enemy, Bass. Just as my father is your father's enemy", says Charlie. Henry gives up and walks away without a word.

"Speaking of him, does he knows about your son?", asks Lucas. He knows what it feels like to grow up not knowing a father's love, even though Loki came for him after the battle of New York.

"He couldn't care less about me, what makes you think he'll ever care for Little Danny?", says Charlie. The trio head back to the precinct and Brooke's men are slowly thawing the chest area to remove the bomb vest. Once removed, Brooke defuses the bomb herself.

"A great way to end Friday", says Brooke, proud of her work. The bomber is transferred to FBI's custody.

"So, have we decide on Little Danny's gift?", asks Lucas.

"I bet his grandpa is buying him a mini Harley", says Brooke.

"In which I say no", Det. Lindsay Messer, Charlie's mother-in-law interrupts them.

"Oh come on! He loves riding Harley with me", says Det. Danny Messer from his desk.

Then, Charlie has an idea. "I think I know, but I need Lucas's help", he says.

"I'm not building a palace of ice like Elsa", says Lucas. Charlie rolls his eye before chuckling at Lucas's remark since his nickname at the precinct is 'Prince of Ice'.

Charlie and Lucas head towards a DIY store at the end of the shift. They bought a few woods, nails, paint and other stuff. Charlie and Lucas drive back to Charlie's townhouse, where his grandfather, Charles Reagan had once stayed. The older Charles Reagan had passed away a few years ago and Charlotte Reagan, Charlie's mother is still staying with them, looking after her grandson after retiring from NYPD.

"What are we doing again?", asks Lucas. Charlie pulls out a blue plan of a mini playground.

"I always want a small playground back here. It's too empty, other than Sunday barbeques", says Charlie. Since Lucy, Little Danny and Charlie's mother, Charlotte are out on shopping for Little Danny's gifts, Charlie and Lucas build the mini playground (minus the magic since Charlie wants it handmade).

They manage to finish the slide, swing (tied the tree) and a little monkey bar (tall enough for Little Danny) by the time Lucy, Charlotte and Little Danny arrive home. Fortunately, Little Danny is already asleep and Lucas helps Charlie to finish off the mini playground by painting them.

By 10, the duo step back to admire their work. "You know, I want to build a tree house for my kids", says Lucas.

"I bet if it's a girl, she wants it pink", says Charlie.

"Addie is confident that it's a boy and she's calling him Erik Magnus", says Lucas.

"I bet Magneto would be proud", says Charlie, patting Lucas's shoulder for a job well done.

Lucas heads back home and found Addie at the couch, crying watching The Fault in Our Stars. He settles himself next to her and automatically, she lands herself in his arms and cries.

"I heard about the bomb hostage at Upper East Side. I thought something bad happen", says Addie.

"Nah, it went well and I stopped by at Charlie's house to help him with Little Danny's gift", says Lucas.

"So what did Charlie got for Little Danny?", asks Addie.

"We built a mini playground for him. There's a slide, swing and a little monkey bar", says Lucas.

"Can we have a swing too at the baby room?", asks Addie. Lucas smiles and kisses his wife.

"Why not?", he says.


End file.
